Hunt Gone Wrong: Loveless in Arkansas
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Kiara isn't the same since splitting with the Winchsters. Raqi has no control over her. But when Kiara suddenly falls for a man called Marcus, Raqi knows she needs to call in reinforcements. But she didn't bet on the Angel that caused the problems to make an appearance. Sixth instalment.


I'd finished fastening my bra and pulled on my shirt before slipping out into the dawns early light. Raqi was at the car and looked at me shaking her head.

"Again? Really?"

"Hey I have my needs, fuck'em and chuck'em, not as if I'm dragging some dumb ass around with me." I snapped climbing in my car.

"Whatever you shouldn't be letting Dean do this to you."

"I'm not letting anyone do anything except for me." I growled putting the car in gear and turning the sound up on my music so that I couldn't talk to Raqi. But she was right I was letting Dean being a douche bag get to me. I should really stop sleeping around as it wasn't doing me any good, but I couldn't stop every town we stopped in we hit the bars at some point and then I would drink myself stupid and end up taking back some guy to the motel. We headed to Little Rock, Arkansas on the trail of a possible werewolf. There'd been a spate of killings all with their hearts ripped out. After a 19 hour drive from Arizona we finally arrived at Little Rock. We ate and slept and didn't get up till 12pm.

"OK so I'll hit the town you can take the coroners."

"No way K, you take the coroners and I'll take the town. You are not spending the day drinking." Sometimes I wish I had left her ass with the Winchester's. But she was right, I needed to get some work done. I changed into my suit to play my part as FBI agent Angela Nix, dropped off Raqi and headed to the coroner's office. I wasn't there long a quick look at the bodies revealed all I needed to know. We weren't dealing with a werewolf or any other kind of supernatural creature. Just a stone cold killer. And that wasn't up to us to deal with, it was purely down to the local or state police or maybe even the real FBI, but it certainly wasn't up to me and Raqi to deal with. We had other supernatural problems we had to deal with. But first it was time I got myself a beer. It had to be 5pm somewhere.

I sat there with my second beer or maybe it was my fourth I wasn't really paying attention. Raqi had yet to call me so I guess she was either tracking down leads, to which I should really call her and tell her there wasn't a job for us here. Or she already and knew and she was calling or what was it Skyping? Sammy. I took a long swing of beer and happened to notice the guy at the bar, tall, tanned with short spikey hair, a cute smile and bright blue eyes. I realised I was staring when he laughed and made his way towards me two beers in hand.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you?" I looked him over again. I was so getting extremely lucky tonight.

"By all means a lady can use a little company." I smiled flirtatiously.

Raqi

Kiara had told me exactly what had happened. How she'd kissed that Angel Gabriel, but it was all to save Dean, me and Sammy. He'd broke her heart even if she didn't see it that way, he had. Now she was some ho sleeping around like Matt use to do, drinking like a fish, barely eating except to have a binge on junk food. Something needed to be done and done fast. She needed to see that what she was doing wasn't going to change anything or at least see it wasn't doing her any good.

"Sammy,"

"Hey Raquel, I miss you." Sammy was just so sweet.

"Miss you too. Any progress with Dean? Cos K is spiralling out of control."

"No I'm sorry he won't even touch the subject. I know it's bothering him, but he won't call her and he doesn't expect her to call him either." I sighed this was not what I wanted to hear.

"Don't apologise Sammy. I'll sort something, if anything I'd like to stop all the drinking she's doing. She starts almost from the moment she gets up. I could deal with the sleeping around cos Matt was the same." I said walking to the bar, there was no werewolves so K was more than likely in here after all it was gone 6pm.

"I know, but I feel like I should be doing more. I gotta go Raquel, Dean's back. Later."

"Bye Sammy." I sighed ending the call. Walking into the bar I was shocked not to see K anywhere. I asked the bar tender and described her and he confirmed she'd left about 30 minutes ago with a young good looking guy. I thanked him and headed out.

I got back to the motel and was ready to tear into Kiara for sleeping around again. But as I got to our room I felt a chill as if emanating from inside. I took out my key and slowly opened it. Kiara was indeed screwing some guy, but as she screamed her orgasm making me feel awkward I saw his face distort. He wasn't human! I backed out of the room as quietly as I could I had to call Sammy or Uncle Bobby.

"Uncle Bobby?" I had to call him he would more than likely know what the thing screwing my cousin was and plus Sammy hadn't answered.

"Raquel how are things? Is Kiara doing ok?"

"Hell No! Bobby she is screwing some kind of demonic thing right now!"

"Well that's what happens when you drink way too much, you can't tell if someone's good looking or looks like a pigs ass." He laughed.

"No Bobby, I mean I walked in on them and the guys face was distorted, whoever the guy is she's sleeping with right now isn't human!" I heard a choking sound.

"Is she a damn Idgit? What in blue hell does she think she's playing at?"

"Bobby I don't know if she knows it's a monster. She's well not been herself and it's getting worse. You guys were all she had when Matt died. You sorted her out, put her back on track when she went off the rails. And when Dean went to hell she had both you and Sam to support her."

"I know. Balls….where are you?"

"Little Rock Arkansas."

"You keep her safe till we get there." Before I could ask if We meant Dean and Sam he hung up.

"Damn it Bobby." I heard the door click behind me and turned to see Kiara.

"What did Uncle Bobby do?" She asked stretching.

"Er nothing. Who's the lay this time?" I asked nonchalantly and Kiara smirked.

"Marcus he's so freaking hot it's untrue! And he's sweet and charming."

"Not at all like Dean." I said as this was normally when she would put Dean down.

"Dean, Shmean I'm so over him." She laughed. "Look I'm going to get something to eat, you coming with?"

"Yeah, sure. Is he staying in there?" I asked looking back to see the door hadn't opened again and he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Yep, says he'll wait for me. He has got wicked stamina. Come on." She winked.

I couldn't share the room with her. They were screwing all night long and I didn't want to see that. Nor did I want to hear, but I ended up in the room next to them and couldn't help but hear them till I put in my ears phones. While we'd been eating she suggested that we stay here for a while at least till we had a solid case to work on and she could hang around Marcus, said he was making her feel better, more alive than she had in months. I had spent some time reading up, trying to figure out for myself what Marcus was. And so far I had Caballi, Coche-Mares, Fairies, Elves, Mermen, Satyrs or what I really hoped he wasn't an Incubus. It was as I laid in bed deciding whether to get up or not that I realised I should have called Kaos, he could have fixed this without bringing Dean here. I didn't think Kiara was ready to deal with him yet.

"Kaos, can you hear me? I could really do with a hand down here. Kiara needs you,"

"No what she needs is this stud muffin right here." I turned to see that damn Angel Gabriel, the guy who'd caused this mess.

"You can get lost, you caused this." I growled at him.

"Hey now relax, Gabriel is here to save the day." He smirked and my door opened, Bobby and the guys walking in.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Bobby demanded.

"Leaving." I said just as Gabriel said. "Helping the damsel in distress."

"Kiara has never been a damsel in distress, jackoff." Dean snapped.

"Well right now I'd say she was, I bet you don't even know what Kiara is screwing in there." He smiled smug as ever. I wanted to punch him in the face repeatedly.

"We have a few ideas." Sammy said, making Gabriel's smile wider.

"Well I'll just tell you Kiara is making sweet, sweet love to….No I want to see what bright ideas you've come up with." He smirked. No one was willing to speak including me. But Sammy broke the silence.

"Could be numerous creatures…." He reeled them off every one that I had found.

"I'm sorry that is incorrect, wanna try again?"

"Don't be an asshole, Kiara is with some creature,"

"Correction Deano, Kiara is with a witch a very old powerful witch as well." Gabriel smiled.

"Well thank you, now get lost." Dean growled out.

"Dean," Sammy started.

"No Sam, this bozo will just cause more trouble."

"He's right Sammy, he's the whole reason we're in this mess. That and Dean's an ass." I said. As much as I would like to blame it all on the Angel, it wasn't all his fault. If Dean would have listened and seen that Kiara did what she did to save him this wouldn't have happened.

"Hey!" Dean shouted.

"No you don't get to be outraged, it is your fault. Question is how do we kill it?"

"We could always use the demon knife." Bobby suggested. "that's what we did last time."

"Or I could,"

"No Gabriel, you can stay out of this!" I snapped.

"Well I suggest you do something real quick. He'll be harvesting her life very soon."

"What?!" Dean snapped shoving Gabriel against the wall.

"Why else would a witch, bewitch someone? Especially when he's ancient?" We weren't even given the chance to answer. "He harvests the life energies of pretty young ladies like our lovely Kiara. Now hands off Mr Broody." I didn't wait to see what was going on running to the door with Sammy and Bobby. "Kiara won't just let you kill him! She'll try to stop you." Gabriel shouted after us.

Kiara

I was laid in bed with Marcus. I couldn't quite wrap my head around how quick I'd fallen for him, but then again he was handsome, kind, charming and a real gentleman. I cuddled up closer to Marcus and held me tight. This is what I missed being with someone who wasn't just there for the sex.

"I love you Marcus." I smiled.

"I know you do." My smile faltered something didn't sound right, shouldn't he say he loved me too? But that was ok, I didn't need him to say I could feel it. the door suddenly kicked in, Raqi, Bobby, Sam and to my surprise Dean barged in.

"Kiara get away from him!" Dean shouted, but I clung to him harder.

"No you had your chance you screwed up!" I spat. Marcus rubbed my back.

"Hush Kiara, no need to work yourself up."

"Oh yeah, let's see what happens when I stab you, you son of bitch." Dean moved forward and Marcus clicked his fingers, Dean screamed dropping the demon blade. I knew what Marcus had just done was not just wrong, but that a human shouldn't be able to do it and he'd hurt Dean, but at the same time I didn't care. Marcus was protect himself and me.

"Kiara you need to move away from him. He's a witch, he's going to kill you." Sam said him and Raqi edging closer to me.

"No he isn't." I said through gritted teeth.

"Kiara I'll make them go away." Marcus said and suddenly they dropped and Bobby too. My body reacted wanting to go to them, help them, but my mind said no they deserved it they wanted to hurt me and Marcus. Dean was back on his feet demon blade in his hand. Marcus out a hand on my shoulder and I curled back up on the bed watching him go to Dean. Again my body wanted to go to Dean, help him and part of my brain said so too. But I couldn't Marcus wanted me to stay here. He struck Dean and now held the Demon blade in his hand. He lifted it to stab Dean. My body responded and I saw sense.

"Dean!" I screamed jumping in to Marcus's back. He kicked Dean I the face and slammed me into the wall. Grabbing my throat he leaned in close.

"You're much stronger than I thought. Such a shame. I could have made it painless." He moved his free hand to hover over my heart and suddenly I couldn't breathe I clawed at his hand. Begging for Dean to save me. It started to go dark when I suddenly fell into someone's arms.

"Come on babe. You need to stay awake. There we go." I blinked my eyes open seeing Gabriel.

"Gabriel?" He brushed hair out of my face gently and smiled.

"The one and only. Lover boy managed to kill him, well he still is." I looked to where he looking was to see Dean sinking the knife in over and over again. I moved from Gabriel's arms trying to stand and stumbled. He caught me, but I pushed him off going to Dean wrapping my hands around his.

"Dean, Dean he's dead." I thought maybe I was wrong to not fight for me and Dean.

"Are you a complete Idiot? What were you thinking?"

"What?"

"Sleeping with some god damn freak! If Raqi hadn't called you'd be dead!" he shouted.

"I can sleep with whoever I want whenever I want! Not like it matters to you! Hell if I wanted to sleep with Gabriel I could! Because we aren't together!" I screamed at him.

"Yeah, because you shoved your tongue down his throat!"

"Yes to save you! To save you, your brother, Uncle Bobby and Raqi! I did it for you!"

"Shut up both of you! You're both damn idgits!" Bobby shouted having heard enough. "Kiara shouldn't have, but she did. She did it for us. Just like you did a deal to save Sam. But as of now, you four will be working together whether you like it or not I want this sorted. And I want it sorted now." And with that Bobby walked out. Raqi and Sam avoided looking at us. And all I really wanted to do was have Dean hold me, to kiss him.

"Fine, I'll work with you, but don't expect any more." And with that Dean got up and walked out. A tremble racked through me and I fought back the tears that wanted to come. I heard movement and realised that Gabriel was still here.

"Babe…Kiara…" He knelt beside me. "Maybe you're better off without him." He said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"But…I love him." And to my surprise Gabriel pulled me into a hug.

"I know you do, but right now he doesn't want to love you. He'll come round." I pulled back and Gabriel whipped stray tears away.

"You know you ain't such a bad guy after all." He smirked and I could tell his douche bag self was back.

"Babe I'll take that compliment now how about sex for saving you?" I thumped his arm and he disappeared.

A/N: 6 Instalment of the Hunt Gone Wrong series done :D Hope you enjoyed this as much as the others :D


End file.
